Fallen
by don't resist
Summary: Near seems to have fallen down the front steps at Whammy's. Let's hope that concussion hasn't done anything irrational. MelloxNear


This morning obviously was not starting off well for the small albino boy. This whole ordeal was occurring due to the fact that Rodger had demanded the child leave the orphanage for at least an hour. First, he had managed to catch his pants leg on the corner of a table, effectively making the frail boy trip. Secondly, he had forgotten his sunglasses and hat inside, meaning his photophobic eyes and sunburn-prone skin were available for damage. Thirdly, he had been hit with the football on his way down the steps.

The boy was currently accident prone, as it would seem. After having been given a minor concussion by the ball, he tripped down the stairs, as any kid would have, especially after having their balance thrown off. Near had his knee scraped up and his elbows bruised, the skin being broken through his clothes.

Now, the boy was in the arms of his academic rival being taken to the orphanage's infirmary. He glowered up at the blond, who didn't seem to even notice that he was now irritated.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Mello, I believe I am perfectly capable of walking myself to the infirmary."

Mello looked into his arms and raised a brow. "Rodger told me you'd say that. He told me to take you there, and I am not getting in trouble because you're an idiot. I get chided for that one enough."

The smaller of the two ground his teeth and crossed his arms. "You could at least set me down," Near stated.

The blond did as he was told, setting the white-haired one on the ground at the inside of the door. That apparently shouldn't have been done, because as soon as that happened, Near leaned towards Mello for balance. The blue-eyed teen grabbed his waist and steadied him.

"C'mon, Near. To the infirmary."

Near sighed and let Mello pick him up again, tanned hands beneath his knees and around his shoulders. The white one permitted him to be carried like a bride to the doctor's area. The white kid was laid on a mattress while the blond looked for the nurse.

"Seems she's not here," he told Near. "So, I should probably treat your knee."

Near was a bit light-headed from the blow to the temple, so he let Mello look after him, no matter how tempted he was to shove him away and do it himself. Not to be rude of course, just so he wouldn't look like a loser. After all, the genius did have an image to uphold. The snotty, over-intelligent one was his title. But, he had just been whacked in the head and had fallen down stairs, not to mention tripping and burning his retina.

The albino leaned his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, feeling his 'enemy' wipe down his knee with water and then disinfect it. He grit his teeth at the alcohol and opened his eyes to look at Mello who was smiling apologetically at him. "Sorry," he mumbled, reaching for a bandage. He blew on the scrape to help the alcohol evaporate and then pressed the bandage to it.

Near had closed his eyes again by this time, only for them to flit open at the press of something else to his knee. Shoving his hands to his sides and throwing himself to sit up, he stared at Mello. The blue-eyed blond was kissing the other's injury. When he moved back, he acted like nothing had happened and went to get the bottle of witch hazel and a few more cotton pads.

Blushing profusely, Near lay back down, waiting for the treatment on his elbows. He rolled up his sleeves and stared at the ceiling. That was certainly odd, and not in the handbook on caring for bodily harm. The albino hadn't realized it until his arm was in the other's possession and a cool liquid was being spread over the bruises. He flinched lightly, but afterwards stayed still. After gentle treatment to his arms, he received kisses to the palms of his hands.

Frowning, he watched Mello leave from his line of sight, probably to throw away the trash. The blond returned moments later and leaned down to look Near straight in the eye.

"Mello?"

That was all he had to say until Mello's lips were upon his.

His cheeks heated and he felt himself becoming dizzy. Grey eyes closed, and when he opened them, he was staring at a sea of faces and the blue skies.

"Nngh…" he moaned, moving to sit up. Mello was kneeling beside him, moving to pick him up.

"C'mon, Near. Rodger told me to take you to the infirmary."

-----

Hoorah!! DeathNote fluff!! No, I am not completely back. No, I probably won't be for a while, but this popped into my head, and I figured I'd share. Enjoy.


End file.
